<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you be mine, forever? by rapmonied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098026">Would you be mine, forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonied/pseuds/rapmonied'>rapmonied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the dark, just us two [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, gokudera cries, this is really sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonied/pseuds/rapmonied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato's been Tsunayoshi's long enough to know he wants to ask the question. The day finally comes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the dark, just us two [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you be mine, forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is emotional and fluffy and cute and sexy. the good stuff. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Hayato…was not having the best time. He stared at the calendar on his wall, eyes pointed towards the date circled in a big, red circle, with little hearts all around it. Yes, it’s cheesy. Yes, he would punch anyone trying to tell him that. Regardless, that date was coming, and it was coming <em>fast</em>. In fact, in just one week he will get to live through either the best or worst day of his life. He sighs and closes his eyes, trying to calm his already fluttering heart. He’s known he wants to spend the rest of his life at the side of his boss ever since that moment in middle school on the first day they met, and he’s known he wants to marry his boss ever since they kissed the first time, not even 18 years of age at the time. Next week would be do or die, either his dreams become a reality, or they get crushed. Whichever happened, of course, he would never hold it against the love of his life who, in his opinion, is already gracious enough to indulge his desires. Rambling, rambling. Hayato’s head is a mess and he can’t think about anything than this.</p><p>            The previous night he tried to…write something. Think about how he would say it. How he would do it. It all resulted in him starting to cry and giving up, retreating instead in the comforting embrace of his lover. But he has to do it. He has to get his thoughts in order. He <em>has </em>to get it right.</p><p>            Buying the ring was no easy task either…in fact, it was a months long search. A whole half a year, in fact. It had to be subtle, and yet match the grandeur of the boss, delicate and pretty, but showcase the strength and…there were so many things to consider, how could he just randomly pick one? And there was a matter that he couldn’t randomly ask Tsunayoshi for his ring size, sneaking one of the rings he owns could have been an option, but in his flustered mind, Hayato completely overlooked that. He settled for a different method instead, holding Tsunayoshi’s hand as much as possible, assessing the radius with his fingers, memorizing how wide the boss’ ring finger felt. He did accomplish that. He could probably draw a very detailed image of Tsuna’s right hand. He ends up with a rather simplistic band made of white gold in which he engraves an X, subtle and stylish. He rather likes it, he thinks, but it doesn’t matter what he thought of it. With that issue out of the way, there was, of course, the matter of when to do it. Their 6th anniversary which was coming up in just one week seemed like the perfect occasion, especially since there is the pretext to get the boss away from the castle, just the two of them.</p><p>            Of course, Hayato had to start planning that months in advance as well. It had to be a quiet, closed-off place where people wouldn’t be stumbling upon. It needed to be <em>gorgeous, </em>it needed to be the boss’ taste…he had a whole checklist, really. He did find the place eventually, a place where they’ve gone on dates before, a cliff overlooking the sea to the east, very beautiful. They’ve made love there a few times, hanging around until the sun rose. Hayato had dinner in mind, candlelit, prepared by himself. The weather should be perfect for such an outing, spring turning into summer where it wasn’t too hot and the nights didn’t get too cold. He even thought about the menu and had the chefs tutor him on how to do it. He may even pull out one of those really expensive French wines from the cellars. No, scratch that. Not might. Will.</p><p>            With that in mind, there was really only one thing Hayato was still dying to take care of, but, alas, it was the one he dreads taking care of the most. He <em>knows </em>he wants this moment immortalized forever so that he may look back on it when he’s wrinkly and can barely stand up. He <em>has </em>to film the moment. Problem is…he’s proposing, and while he is great at multitasking, this is a bit too much. So, the only logical solution is the thing that Hayato hates the most in the world. Asking for help. Even worse, asking <em>those two </em>for help. Bianchi was also a pretty obvious choice, however, he <em>knew </em>she would never allow him to cook the dinner, and if she was the one cooking dinner both he and the boss would pass away before they could get married. In fact, he didn’t mention when the engagement was happening, to anyone…besides Iemitsu, Nana, and Reborn, whom he felt like he needed the blessing of before he proceeded. Needless to say, he got it and then didn’t talk about it ever since. So far, that was. Hayato was pacing around his office, waiting for the two idiots to come and every single moment is harder to bear than the one before. It’s easy to tell when they come because you can hear Ryohei yelling from a mile away. Finally, they come in, Ryohei’s arm thrown over Yamamoto’s shoulder, both grinning widely like the idiots they were. “Yo, Octopus-Head!” Ryohei greets, earning a laugh from Yamamoto. Great, he can feel his blood pressure rising already.</p><p>            Yamamoto is, nonetheless, the more sensible of the two and proposes sitting down on the couch when he notices Hayato getting flustered and he <em>was. </em>God, he just wanted to clone himself and do everything by himself. Just the thought of this sort of behavior putting his big moment in jeopardy was enough to make him reconsider. “Now, now, what’s up, Gokudera? Your text seemed pretty serious,” Yamamoto says, smiling in a way that came across as ‘don’t get too mad at us, please’. Hayato takes in a big breath and sits on his chair, he opens up one of the drawers on his desk and pulls out the little black velvet box. Yamamoto, at least, immediately catches on, hand coming over his mouth to hide a little gasp. “You’re finally doing it, huh?” he asks, smiling. Ryohei throws both of them a questioning look before Hayato opens up the box, immediately drawing the two men towards the table. “Oooooh, someone’s becoming a man, huh?” Ryohei laughs, reaching over the desk to pat Hayato on the shoulder. “Go for it to the EXTREME!” he yells for emphasis. Annoying. “Yeah so…I’m gonna do it, on our anniversary this weekend…and, um…I need some…some…help…” it hurts to say it, but he does, eventually. Hayato <em>hates </em>how pleased those two look. “Oh, I’m gonna be your best man, don’t worry!” Yamamoto laughs. “N—Not that, stupid! I…wanted to record it? I mean for me it’s the most important moment in my life and I needed some help with that…”</p><p>            Ryohei and Yamamoto look at each other, pretending to think about it for a moment before flashing those exasperating grins at him once more and giving him the thumbs up. They agree to talk about the details over text because Hayato would die from embarrassment if this conversation kept going for long.</p><p>            With that set in motion, he just needs to wait. And that’s the hardest part.</p><p>            Perhaps it wouldn’t be as hard if he wasn’t constantly paranoid that Tsunayoshi figured it out or that with his amazing intuition he already knew this was going to happen long ago. It’s so severe in fact, that Tsunayoshi takes notice, if only briefly. “You’re so tense these days…maybe we should’ve gone on a vacation for our anniversary?” he mentions two nights before D-Day, cuddling up to Hayato’s chest and getting ready to sleep. “I’m totally fine!” Hayato immediately replies, cringing at how awkward and forced he sounds. He gives Tsunayoshi a kiss on the head and asks him not to worry.</p><p>            The last two days he spends buried in the kitchen, mostly, learning from the chefs how to perfect the dishes he’s decided on and what is the wine that would best complement them. He goes out enough that he doesn’t raise suspicions, of course, and not those of his boss, but rather those of his sister who would die for a poison cooking apprentice…or something like that. He plans for a Japanese appetizer and an Italian main course and as for desert, he will allow the chefs to prepare something in advance since apparently baking is ridiculously difficult and he doesn’t have the time to make it as perfect as he wishes. He remembers the first time he had the boss try an authentic cheesecake and how much he enjoyed it, just a few days after arriving in Italy so that, he thought, was a good selection.</p><p>            Before he could properly think about anything else…the day had come. Not only did it come, but on that morning he felt more unprepared than in any other day. Still, he tried to play it cool.</p><p>            Tsuna had a nice anniversary brunch prepared for them, brought to their room because sleeping in was the second part of the surprise. Of course, as per their agreement a few weeks ago, Gokudera was in charge of their celebratory dinner. He got this. He could do this. Thankfully, the boss had matters to attend to during the day so he was left by himself and a paper on which he wrote some thoughts in his special script…that says a lot about the extent of his paranoia. In his mind, however, Hayato could already see himself blanking out after going on his knee, so he tried his best to stop focusing on the script so much and try to enjoy himself. He spends the rest of the afternoon cooking and, he thinks, it’s a pretty big success. He packs everything in a box to keep the food warm and heads to his room to get dressed in his favorite suit, the one he wore on the day they officially became the 10<sup>th</sup> Generation Vongola Family.</p><p>            Hayato gets there a little while before Tsuna alongside the two idiots who he could never trust to be punctual on their own. He checks the cameras, the angles, the sound, everything. Giannini was gracious to provide and instruct them on how to best use them, so that part should be fine…as long as those two can stay quiet long enough so he can actually propose. “Won’t mess this up for you, Octopus-Head!” Ryohei reassures him loudly, Yamamoto hums in agreement. Hayato decides to have a little faith in them. If his calculations are correct, the sun would be setting beautifully over the sea as he was going to propose. With that thought in mind, Hayato was trying his best to calm his nerves. He lays out the table and waits.</p><p>            Tsuna looks breathtaking no matter what, Hayato thinks. That night is no exception. Tsunayoshi’s slacks are perfectly hugging his legs while his white, spotless, somewhat flowy dress shirt is tucked in, flowing out at the waist, giving him this angelic look. Hayato greets him with a rose, words being a little hard to find. Tsuna rewards him with a sweet kiss. “This is amazing, Hayato!” he says, looking over the table (yes, he brought a table) at the dishes laid out. “You really learned how to make this for me?” Hayato blushes pink on the apples of his cheeks and nods subtly at the praise. “This little, for you…it’s nothing really, heh.”</p><p>            They eat facing each other, Hayato cutely asking Tsuna to feed him which he does, then Tsuna asking him to return the favor. They banter back and forth, talk, and laugh, reminiscing about the good and bad times they’ve had together in these last years. Hayato expresses his honor at having been chosen by the one and only Vongola Decimo and that he couldn’t have been happier ever since they’d met. Tsuna confesses Hayato is his rock and this job would be torturous had they not had this relationship to keep him grounded. Hayato almost starts crying prematurely. <em>I have to hold it in</em>, he thinks, <em>I for sure won’t be able to stop crying later. </em></p><p>            As Tsunayoshi eats up the last bite of his cheesecake, Hayato’s palms are so sweaty he could probably wash the dishes with them. As predicted, the sun was now starting to set, disappearing into the sea. Tsunayoshi stands up to gather the plates around and promises that he will help with the washing later and he’s not really paying attention, really so…this is it, right? This is the moment. Hayato lets his instincts take control for a second. “U—Um…boss, actually, I have one more surprise for you,” he says as Tsuna is facing away, taking the opportunity to go down on his knee and take out the little box from his pocket. Tsunayoshi looks back at him, and just the look alone could make Gokudera start sobbing. He tries his best to hold himself together. Tsuna gasps, hand coming up to cover his mouth and his forehead is wrinkled by his brows coming together. His eyes glisten with the new moisture forming there. Yes, that’s right. He could control himself better like this.</p><p>            “Ever since my mother died, I thought that I was meant to be alone in this world and I lived accordingly for a very long time. I didn’t care about anything or anybody, including myself. I barely had any reason to keep on living. I was in a very dark place and honestly, I didn’t care. Because I didn’t know what being in the light was like. Until I met you. And ever since I met you, every single day has been filled with nothing but light, your light, the light that saved me. As if being allowed to be by your side was not enough of a privilege, you somehow…chose me to be your lover. To this day I will never understand what I have done to deserve this, and you, but…I…I knew…damn it,” he feels the tears flow down his cheeks before he even realizes he was choking up, but this is no time to stop so he coughs once to regain control, in spite of openly crying and continues, “I knew, the day I kissed you for the first time…I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and so…here…here I am. Sawada Tsunayoshi, light of my life, will you…marry me?” It feels very foreign, the way that sentence rolls off his tongue and into the world, at the same time, he feels as though a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He knows he’s still crying, but he feels so distant from himself, it’s almost like he’s watching a TV show. Suddenly, he realizes he hasn’t been looking up at all, and so he does…the sight of a sobbing Tsunayoshi almost makes him jump to his feet. He clutches onto the box tighter, waiting for an answer, anything, even a refusal. Instead, Tsunayoshi nods. Many times. Trying to make it absolutely clear the answer is yes. He holds out his shaky right hand. On the middle finger, the Vongola Sky Ring, exactly where it should be. Hayato takes his own ring out and puts it on Tsunayoshi’s ring finger and, just like that, they were engaged.</p><p>            The boss drags him to his feet by the collar suddenly and pulls him into a crushing hug which he welcomes and returns with equal passion. “I love you…” Tsuna whispers into his shoulder when he’s calmed down a bit, and Hayato wants to respond, but the beautiful moment is broken by those two, clapping and yelling loudly. “Congrats, you two!” yells one, “You did EXTREMELY well!!” yells the other. Tsuna breaks the hug and chuckles, thanking the two of them, wiping his tears into his sleeve. “Thank you, actually I thought I sensed something weird. I’m glad you got this on tape, when else am I going to see my precious fiancée cry?” Tsunayoshi smiles and laughs with the two, sliding his hand into Hayato’s. “I think the time for cameras is through, though, and I would like to have a little…privacy, if you guys don’t mind?” Gokudera doesn’t miss the change in tone. He knows well what’s coming. Those two probably do as well and quickly make themselves scarce. Thank God, Hayato thinks, and soon enough there are lips on his and arms were thrown around his neck. “This was perfect, Hayato,” Tsunayoshi groans when his guardian wraps his arms possessively around his middle. “It’s everything I could have wanted and more,” he starts walking them back carefully until Tsuna’s ass is up against the table. He brings a chair over and pulls away. “It was so good, in fact, I feel like rewarding you.”</p><p>            Hayato gets rid of his coat like a machine and sits down on the chair when Tsuna instructs him to, while the boss himself sat up on the table. “Watch me,” he requests then, his fingers coming up to undo the buttons on his shirt ever so slowly. He lets it fall open but doesn’t push it off his shoulders, instead teasing Gokudera with the sight of bare skin, just barely there. “Come closer,” he then requests, reaching for the button of his slacks and pushing it open, dragging the zipper down very slowly. By this point, Hayato’s head was practically in his lap. Tsuna reaches his hand around his fiancée’s chin and makes him look up. “You know what to do, yes?” He nods enthusiastically and gets to work, just as he’s done many times in the past. Tsunayoshi is already semi-hard when Gokudera pulls him out of his boxers. He puts his mouth on him immediately. It’s always satisfying, the initial little gasp he earns from his boss when he does that. It’s almost as satisfying when Tsunayoshi starts running his hands through his hair. “Good, Hayato,” he says and the praise goes straight to the guardian’s constrained cock. He starts moving his head just the way he knows Tsuna likes it, digging his fingers into his thighs, teasing at the head then gently going over the whole length, the boss was sensitive, after all. “So good…” Tsunayoshi moans, leaning his head back and watching the stars peeking through. “Can you imagine how good it’s going to be when we’ll do it on our wedding night?”</p><p>            Hayato can only imagine…no, he can only <em>dream </em>what holding Tsunayoshi in his arms will feel like knowing his boss belongs to him forever. Hell, just this was as euphoric as Hayato can imagine. Tsunayoshi moves him along with his one hand threading through his hair, bucking his hips just enough to get deep, but never enough to make his guardian choke. They just knew each other that well. Gokudera brings a hand to his own pants and tries his best to slip the button open with one hand while being completely distracted. It comes off eventually, and dragging the zipper down is much easier. Suddenly, boss yanks at his hair, making him pull off with a groan and look up at him. “Help me out of these pants, would you?” Oh, he would. Tsunayoshi leans back on his elbows as much as he can without knocking anything over and places a foot on the chair, in between Hayato’s open legs. He pushes his hips up and Gokudera uses the opportunity to drag at the waistband of his slacks and underwear and pulls them down to the boss’ knees. “Back pocket,” Tsuna says, seductively, “Got a present for you in there.”</p><p>            The present, he discovers, is a bunch of packs of lube. “Haha, good to know you were planning <em>something</em> for tonight, boss,” Hayato smiles, putting them on the table, leaning down to kiss Tsuna’s thighs, creamy and soft, yet supple and toned, he almost wanted to bit, but he knew better. “Boss, just a sec,” he says and gets up, dick hanging out and all. He gathers the plates, glasses, remaining dessert and wine and puts them all back in the picnic box. “You can lay back now,” he says, watching Tsuna undo his flowy dress-shirt. He then kicks his shoes off under the table somewhere and lets his trousers and underwear fall off his legs and then he lays down on the table, looking like a feast, all for Gokudera. He feasts with his eyes, first. He had some lanterns brought over and Christmas lights hung in the trees nearby, it’s not a lot, but it’s perfect for a romantic atmosphere. Tsunayoshi looks divine in that light. Hayato sits down on the chair again, brings it closer even, and gets back to kissing the boss’ thigh while massaging the other. He can feel under his fingertips how Tsuna tenses in his grasp the closer he gets to his upper inner thigh, and so he pushes those delicious, creamy thighs apart and kisses on that area that makes the boss tingle. And he <em>does </em>tingle, small goosebumps appear on his skin and he’s mewling softly up there. Gokudera’s not looking, but if he was, he would bet his boss had his eyes closed, lost in the feeling.</p><p>            He grabs for one of those lube packets and tears it open in his hands, spilling the liquid onto his three fingers. He pulls one of Tsunayoshi’s legs over his shoulder, for better access, and lets his mouth travel upwards, until he can wrap it back around the boss’ cock. The moans he receives as a reward is great. “Prepped myself a little before we came, to be honest,” Hayato’s holding back a chuckle. His <em>capo </em>had meetings all day long so he can only imagine what sort of mischievous antics he got up to. He brings his lubed fingers to Tsuna’s already fluttering hole and, indeed, it gives easily when he prods with his finger. It slides in rather easily, in fact, so Gokudera’s wondering just how much prep was “a little”. Nonetheless, the first finger goes in smoothly, and he tries to mitigate any discomfort with the enthusiasm of his mouth working. “You really, hnn, make me the happiest, don’t you?” Tsunayoshi all but <em>moans. </em>Of course, Hayato thinks, it’s what I live for. Soon enough, the second finger is in and Tsuna is getting more and more vocal, which is great on Hayato’s part since they never get the pleasure of being truly loud at home…guards patrolling 24/7 and the occasional idiot Yamamoto who has to stick his nose everywhere are a bit of an inconvenience after all. Hayato is <em>hard. </em>He is so hard he feels like they haven’t done it in a long time when that is clearly not the case, but hearing the love of his life moan <em>Hayato, Hayato, Hayato </em>over and over again while he is laying on a table in front of him…needless to say, it does things to him. Tsunayoshi impatiently digs his heel into his back. “Won’t you fuck me already, my dear husband-to-be?” he groans.</p><p>            “Oh, I will,” he responds, pulling off his dick for a second, going back in right after.  </p><p>            “Please, stop, I don’t wanna cum before you’re in me?”</p><p>            “Hm…” Hayato hums <em>on </em>Tsunayoshi’s dick, sliding in the sneaky 3<sup>rd</sup> finger when he knows it’s least expected and earns a gasp in return. “Will do once you’re prepped enough, boss~” he smiles suavely. It’s rare that he gets to take the charge in bed, so to speak, and that’s fine, he prefers it that way, but he can’t deny the thrill of doing what he wants and seeing his Tsunayoshi whimper in frustration. He can tell he’s close to cumming by the way he’s squeezing his thighs together. He doesn’t let him come. It’s a thrilling feeling, really, and when he stands up to see Tsuna ‘glaring’ at him, he smiles again. “Kiss me,” Tsuna demands in an almost childish voice and Gokudera nods his head, leaning over the table to give his future spouse a gentle kiss on the lips and then another and then another. Tsunayoshi wraps his legs around Hayato’s waist and grinds up into his pelvis. The chafing against fabric is a little uncomfortable, but he wants, <em>needs </em>so badly, he doesn’t really care. They’re making out for a while and then Gokudera is off him suddenly.</p><p>            Tsunayoshi opens his eyes slowly, only to see the love of his life eyeing him like dinner, a hand on his hard cock, presumably lubing it up, the other hand holding his one leg spread out from the other. “Does it make you feel powerful?” Tsunayoshi asks, and it clearly takes Hayato by surprise, “Knowing that <em>the </em>boss of the Vongola is all yours like this, hot and needy for your cock? Knowing that he’s all yours?” Gokudera doesn’t say anything at first, looking out into the distance, the blush on his features darkening. “You really know how to rile me up, huh?” Gokudera smiles, leaning over his boss, shuddering when he feels Tsuna’s hands sneak under his shirt. He holds still while Tsuna undoes his buttons, the boss likes that, he remembers, the skin against skin, he likes touching his skin, he likes his skin being touched, he’s very tactile like that. On his part, Hayato brings his cock to Tsuna’s hole and teases there. “I love you,” Hayato says, solemnly, “And I love you,” Tsuna replies, a little lost still in his skin. The feeling of being penetrated surprises him a little, but he always craves that pleasant feeling of fullness. Gokudera kisses down his chin and his neck, and he stays there for a second, unmoving Tsunayoshi wraps himself around his lover, holding on tight, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of skin on skin, that satisfying ache inside of him,</p><p>            “I’m so lucky,” Gokudera mumbles, almost whispers, as he starts moving, slowly at first. He’s always like that, afraid to hurt his boss even though he knows he can take it. He moves nonetheless, “So lucky,” he says again, his breathing a little labored, and Tsunayoshi feels like he might be crying, but if he decided to hide his face in his shoulder, he won’t pry. He feels a little like crying himself, after all. He lets Hayato work up his pace slowly, thrusting into him at a steady pace because there was no hurry, they had the whole night. He feels every inch of him inside, brushing over his good spot every time his hips rock and it’s torturously good. On his part, Hayato is feeling the tightness around his cock in the best way possible. He groans, picking up his pace.</p><p>            When he wants to really speed up, Gokudera regretfully detaches himself from the boss’ embrace, gripping his hips instead so he can properly thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin is muffled by the clothes Gokudera still has on him, but it doesn’t matter much, given how he can only hear the sounds coming from his boss, his little breaths, him moaning his name. He picks up the pace even more, it almost tingles in his glutes and the back of his thighs, but his muscles are getting better trained. “Hayatooo—hnn, please, pl-please…” Tsuna pleads, rolling his hips on Gokudera’s cock. “Please? Ha—Ha—Please, what?” Hayato teases, even though he knows all too well. “Touch me! Please, please, fuck, need to—need to cum,” he likes seeing his boss like that, desperate for release. He puts his hand on his cock, and it’s surprisingly still moist from his blowjob before. He works his hand at the same pace as his hips and it’s not too long after he gets both of them off, each coming with the other’s name on their lips.</p><p>            It’s…awkward, a little. Standing out in the open, wiping his dick, with the boss right next to him trying to get his cum out of his ass. Nonetheless, he does it. “Sh—Should I help, boss?” “No, I got it, I’m not doing it all the way, will shower when we get back.”</p><p>            They get dressed in silence and facing away from each other and Hayato can’t quite believe that on this glorious 6<sup>th</sup> anniversary of theirs, he proposed, didn’t get rejected <em>and </em>hand mindblowing sex. Tsunayoshi surprises him with a back hug, going up on his tiptoes to rest his chin on his guardian’s shoulder. “B—Boss?” Hayato asks, flustered. “I get to wear the white suit at the wedding,” Hayato looks at him, blinks, and they both break into laughter. Truly, Hayato cannot wait for that day to come sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>